


【藕饼AU】不要和狱警说话

by Morton_Ko



Category: nezha - Fandom, 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morton_Ko/pseuds/Morton_Ko
Summary: 心狠手辣狱警藕 X 为家族入狱黑二代饼🚗🚗🚗甜虐 / 字母肉 / 监狱play / 双箭头 / 火葬场 / 高干风 / 架空藕高中追饼，被拒绝有误会，监狱再见想报复他，玩儿斯德哥尔摩把戏。谁知道饼也喜欢他，双向痴汉。于是搬石头砸自己的脚，火葬场预定！





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

A市郊区，平栏监狱。

那高墙耸立，左右各竖一岗亭，从下往上看红光闪烁，是武警端着冲锋枪，夜里探敌。

再往内可见监舍楼四四方方，如同鸟笼，分三个区，每队有四个小队。又有操场放风，上课的教室，劳动的厂房、施工地和休息室。

夜里燥热，哪吒出来透风，背靠着墙，警靴啪啪地拍打地面，吞云吐雾。

那墙上四个红字：十年育树，百年育人。标语旁警示牌上书：此处禁烟。

他吐了个烟圈，又吹散开，朦胧中显出五官。

那帽檐压得低，突出精巧的眉骨，翘鼻樱唇，双眼狭长，下颔尖削，眼尾上勾，斜过来时既漫不经心，又满含深意。

他身穿警服，皮腰带扎得紧，显出细腰窄臀，银色搭扣，警衔两颗四角星花。排扣齐整，只有领带嫌热松开，挂在脖上，衬衫微敞，展露一点胸膛。

引人探究。

祝齐从值班室出来，见他又是一呆，心道李三美人这名头真不是白来。

上个月哪吒调来这儿，那宽肩长腿，身姿修长，纤细挺拔，进监舍走了一遭，就收获无数口哨。

犯人们穷极无聊，整天见歪瓜裂枣，如今来个洗眼睛的，即使是同性，也兴奋不已。有好事者抻长了脖子，大开黄腔。

哪吒瞥他一眼，没说什么，转身走了。

第二日，那嘴贱的上工回来，却面如死灰，被生生拔了半根指甲，露出碎肉，血流不止。问他什么，他只说是自己弄的，再问就安静如鸡。

哪吒是第一区三队队长，一区区长心如明镜，这罪魁祸首，除了他还有谁？

可这小子警校毕业，成绩优异，他爹是警察局长，十年间连升数级，母亲又是检察官。傻子也知道这小子待不长，早晚平步青云。

干嘛为了个犯人惹他？

又没证据。

这般几次，他的声名便显赫起来，都道美人如蛇蝎，躲避不及，躲避不及！

祝齐道：“三儿，你消息挺准呀！我翻了案卷，明儿那谁就要来这，还正好是三小队。”

哪吒冷笑一声，“给他分到05房，里边全他妈是些狗东西，一个比一个浑，让他爽一爽。”

“哈哈，搞死他。”

祝齐转转眼珠，小心观察，只见他神色冷淡，姿态傲慢，没什么不寻常。

仿佛真放下了。

可他跟哪吒从小玩到大，一个院儿的，深知他性格：如果真的放下了，又怎么会在乎，怎么会彻夜难眠，跑来抽烟？

还是两块钱的都宝烟，便宜烧口，平常他连看一下都翻白眼。

说到底，都怪敖丙那个伪君子。

当初他们读一中，六点半早读，大部分人都住校。可敖丙不住，每日要劳斯莱斯送来，从不迟到早退，永远排名前三。

他长得帅，家里有钱，个性冷淡，惜字如金。体育课就拿着一本书，躲在看台上读。

看台周围有树，那人影伴树，树叶沙沙，投下斑驳阴影，盖住挺直的鼻梁。他眼眸微蓝，白衣齐整，瞧谁一眼，谁就自惭形秽。

哪吒总在下边打球，有一天按捺不住，便跑上看台，向他露齿一笑，打了声招呼。

敖丙呆了呆，也尴尬地笑了笑，很不想理人的样子。勉强才答应跟他们玩儿。

那时李靖还是刑警队长，在查一桩毒品大案，涉及深广，十分复杂。

哪吒偶然知晓，谈天时说漏了嘴，便拉他们去码头蹲点，偷看热闹。这消息被敖丙透漏出去，于是那日李靖没抓到人，还中了一枪。

敖丙并不道歉，却与他们大吵一架，嘲笑道：“谁让你傻？你搞清楚了吗，就和我做朋友？”

他是龙腾集团的公子哥，他爹是敖广，A市最大的蛀虫，致力洗白的黑老大。

他说：“我生于泥沼，你是飞鸟，总缠着我干嘛？你这人任性，好出风头，嚣张高调，朋友却挺多，我早就看不惯了。”

哪吒那时还很爱哭，听他这话，眼眶蓦地红了，转身就走。但祝齐知道，他后来又找过敖丙，不知道说了什么，回来就发了烧，还休学半年。

敖丙倒好，高考发挥稳定，去了外省高校。

谁知刚毕业，回来就犯了事，在看守所待半个月，昨天下了判决，刑期五年。也算是老天有眼。

哪吒却很清楚，检察院只告他胁迫和伤人罪，实际上岂止如此？李靖怀疑背后有桩大案，涉及买卖人口。敖丙不过是替罪羊罢了。

他真瞧不起他。

当初竟然被这人迷得神魂颠倒，日夜不思，究竟是戳瞎了眼，还是沙迷了心？

可笑！

哪吒说：“他现在不好看了，剃上平头，像长毛的白壳蛋。脸色不好，总低着头，嘴唇也灰。”

祝齐问：“你咋知道？”

哪吒瞪他一眼，“我看电视！”又跺了跺脚，补充道：“老子最爱看法制节目，正好……”

“你肯定故意看的。”

哪吒僵了僵。

“你还恨他吧。您多傲气一人啊，当初跟人低声下气的，还被踩人进土里，要是我我也忘不了。”

祝齐笑道：“你要报复他，那我就是千手观音，我千手赞成！”

哪吒便松了口气，笑将起来，指间火星簌簌，白牙熠熠发光，自有几分邪气。

“行。给你看场大戏。”

像敖丙那种人，心如铁石，自私自利。若用寻常法子整他，恐怕难以动摇，熬过便是。

要治他，攻心而已。

……

敖丙出看守所时，没人来见他。

他早有预计，也不好抱怨。那天一时冲动，坏了大哥敖甲的事，也辜负了父亲，他一定很失望。

但有些事他真的做不到。

手上握着一张纸，是前几天敖凌托律师送来的，写了十来条监狱指南。他看了好几遍。

警卫扯过那张纸，检查半天撕了，才让人上车。这车规格还挺高，寻常偷鸡摸狗的不会用，这人有什么特别？

……特别帅吧。

那脸型小巧，鼻梁直挺，两颊有温润的弧度，眉毛纤细，嘴唇微微抿着，蓝眼瞳很深很亮。要是换个场景，倒是个清俊青年，只是过于消瘦。

他在看守所的日子可不好过。

有人想整他，大家都睁只眼闭只眼。可他倒好，兵来将挡水来土掩，竟然安安稳稳度过了这个月，没干什么加刑的蠢事。

坐在车里，先是平路，接着便越发颠簸，和人生一样。被押进大厅，签字再印指纹，例行检查。

搜身要脱光衣服，过X射线防止吞入过金属刀片之类的。这次查得比看守所更严，被特意带入一间房，让他趴下。

狱警走进来，站在背后，开口道：“撅起屁股，自己把肛门掰开，检查有没有异物。”

敖丙尴尬不已，慢吞吞支起臀部，却突然一怔，觉得这声音有些熟悉。

狱警很不耐烦，“快点，后面还有人！别说你羞，我就想看啊？还不是工作需求。”

“好的好的。”

敖丙十分理解，连忙将脸贴上铁床，手臂后弯，艰难地掰开两瓣臀部，露出颤巍巍的穴口，粉嫩而有软软的褶皱。

狱警道：“很紧，再打开点。”

这声音真的太熟了。

但敖丙不敢细想，便专注照做。突然一阵凉风吹过，他抖了抖，接着听见戴塑胶手套的声音。

狱警涂了润滑，将手指粗暴地塞进去，进得很深，又加一指。毫无章法地搅弄一番，在某处流连忘返。

敖丙喜欢男人，但还是个处。这样一来脸都红了，前列腺被摩擦狠按，不禁发颤，躲了一躲。

狱警抽他一下，正拍在臀上，“你不要怕，乖乖忍着，早点结束大家开心。你这要搞到什么时候？”

他又道：“难得见到这么敏感的。”

敖丙忍不住问：“……哪吒？”

狱警就不说话了。

匆匆结束，狱警扶他起来，拿纸给他，让他擦擦有反应的性器。见他垂头，便笑道：“是你呀。”

敖丙陷入某种情绪，恶地遇故人，让他既想立即躲开，又想多看几眼。

一眼看去，发现哪吒长高了，此时噙着笑，意气风发，十分英俊。

他道：“你是我这队的，以后有事儿就找我。”

他像从前一样善意，不嫌弃他无趣，竟然还寒暄了几句。敖丙这个月还没和谁好好说过话，想起往事，不禁愧疚又感激。

“谢谢你。”

哪吒勾唇，眼角弯个弧度，意味深长道：“应该的，老同学嘛。”

……

家里给敖丙寄了些钱，不多但够用。他领了囚服和鞋子、棉被，又买了肥皂牙刷牙膏等必需品，便跟着哪吒往监舍去。

哪吒一路都很友善，路过监道时被犯人看见，皆十分惊奇，从铁栅栏伸出手来，吊儿郎当地晃悠，口中啧啧，交头接耳。

敖丙想起监狱守则第八句：

不要和狱警说话。

但哪吒问他，他却不忍心沉默，怕拂了对方好意，便还是有问有答，时常微笑一下。仿佛从前一样。

声响越发嘈杂，哪吒把眉头一挑，高声骂道：“都给老子安静！”

顿时鸦雀无声。

他又拍拍敖丙的肩，提了提腰间的警棍，拿钥匙打开一间门。笑道：“你住这儿。”

里边非常窄，是上下床，五六张紧贴在一起。只有一个厕所，十来个人或坐或站，都懒洋洋地。有几个死盯着他。

他把物品放上空床，是个下铺。对床是个年轻人，额上有几颗痘，三角脸粗黑眉，盘着腿打量他。

开口试探道：“兄弟，可以啊。哪儿人啊？跟小李哥很熟嘛？”

敖丙道：“本地人。没有很熟。”

“没有？”

“没有。”

年轻人转了转眼珠，笑了笑，就不说话了，把身子挪到另一头，碰了碰那边床主的肩，低声道：

“我操，真傲。”

哪吒锁好门，又在狱栏上倚了会儿。没系腰带，外套松松地挂着，衬衫领口打开，锁骨清晰。

用钥匙敲了下铁门，咔哒一声，人人都看他。他冲敖丙抬了抬下巴，“有事找我。”

说完便走了。

他的脊背挺直，脖颈修长，像漂亮的天鹅，在这狱中真是风景，一下子明亮了敖丙的心。

他想起来高中时，刚对性取向有所了解，还来不及深思，就暗恋上隔壁班最俊的少年。

那男孩儿不仅貌美，成绩也好，会唱歌会画画。他个性又张扬，热情炽烈，写得一手好诗，能把老师气死。

敖丙太喜欢他了。

于是每当体育课，男生在操场打球，他就拿一本书，装模作样地在看台坐着，扯起眼皮偷看，生怕被发现，让人讨厌。

有一日，大概是天神显灵，暗恋对象打完球，居然没和朋友约饭，却跑上来，跟他挥手说话。

他当时紧张死了，额头青筋直跳。从小被管得很严，朋友少，学校里不知为何，和大家的关系又总是不冷不热，一时竟不知如何反应。

只得憋出一个笑。

他太开心。

连笑都忘了怎么笑了。


	2. 【2】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心狠手辣狱警藕 X 为家族入狱黑二代饼🚗🚗🚗
> 
> 甜虐 / 字母肉 / 监狱play / 双箭头 / 火葬场 / 高干风 / 架空
> 
> 藕高中追饼，被拒绝有误会，监狱再见想报复他，玩儿斯德哥尔摩把戏。  
谁知道饼也喜欢他，双向痴汉。  
于是搬石头砸自己的脚，火葬场预定！

六点不到，狱警就来叫起床，拎着警棍，把监道一溜儿隔间从头敲到尾，边敲边提醒要铺好床打扫监舍，一会儿检查。

敖丙没睡好，晕乎乎地醒来，支着脑袋偷看，见那狱警不是哪吒，便失望不已。昨天听有人叫他李队，是管事的，也许就不常出现。

对床的叫胡岩，是抢劫犯，人很热情，昨天第一个同他说话，后来又找了几个话题。

他在看守所被人排挤，形单影只，这人行为和善，他其实十分感激。但胡岩问到入狱的细节之类，他又不好多说，只得敷衍过去。

最后也没说几句。

敖丙下了床，整理好衣服，见那两个小洗漱池已经被占满，便伸出杯子，接了点水，走到角落刷牙。

洗漱池前是个中年人，脸上肉多，两腮松垮。斜了他一眼，白眼一翻，含着泡沫嚷嚷道：

“妈的，没看见我还在用水吗，抢什么抢！”

并不止有敖丙接水，他却只针对他。

敖丙一言不发，神情冷淡。见他还占着位置，便从杯口倒了点水沾上毛巾，粗略地洗了把脸，开始铺被子。

这种挑衅他屡见不鲜。

在看守所不理，是怕遂了敖甲的意，让自己多判几年；现在不理，是觉得无聊，只想老实服刑，争取减刑，不节外生枝。

犯人们冷眼旁观，却自有考量：这么看来，这人是能欺负的。

胡岩虽然年轻，但有些背景，又会来事儿，一张嘴舌灿莲花，见人说话。此时便笑嘻嘻地安排人打扫监舍。

他转了转眼珠，对敖丙道：“咱们是轮班制，你刚来，扫扫自己的床铺周围就行。”

敖丙道：“好的，谢谢。”

等狱警来了，十二个犯人都穿戴齐整，站得笔直，排成方队，齐声问好：“长官好！”

狱警点了点头，插着兜逛了一圈，面色一黑，指着那只有个木隔板的蹲坑道：

“怎么回事，厕所没扫？你们想上天呐？”又转向胡岩，竖起眉毛，“你小子……”

胡岩忙道：“祝队，我安排人啦，他自己没弄，不是我的错呀！”

敖丙听见那警官姓氏，不禁一怔，竟然又是故人。祝齐高中时有刘海，如今发型利落许多，他觉得熟悉，却不敢确认。

当初他心系哪吒，整日里魂不守舍，经常忽略旁人。后来自我反省，也努力和他的朋友们相处，祝齐就是其中之一。可惜效果欠佳。

祝齐问：“安排了谁？”

胡岩毫不犹豫，转过身，拿手指向敖丙。

敖丙一惊，嘴唇颤了颤，开口又合上，面上显出怒色来。他冷冷道：“你没安排我。”

比起被陌生人欺凌，他更讨厌伪善接近，然后又撕破脸皮。这会让他难过之极，既恨对方也恨自己。

胡岩道：“你不想干就直说，答应得好好的，现在装傻？我怎么没安排你？”

祝齐插着腰，扫了敖丙一眼，上下打量着，“你说你安排他，谁听见了？”

无人说话。

他又问：“谁听见了？再装死全员罚站！”

这话一出，刚才那占水池的中年人便举起了手，横肉抖擞道：“报告，我听见了。”

又有个络腮胡，脸颊长痣的也道：“我听见了。”接着犯人们纷纷点头。

这种事扯不出个名堂，反正总得有人背锅，要不然大家受罪。敖丙是新人，瞧着又不讨喜，活该挨罚。

胡岩得意地笑起来，耸了耸肩。

祝齐便指了指敖丙，“行，那0312留下继续打扫，念在你刚来，抄《规范》十遍就行。其他人去吃饭！”

敖丙抿着唇，为胡岩的恶意烦躁不已，想不通透。要说受罚他不陌生，可这当面一套背面一套，却让他恶心极了。

眼看祝齐要带人走，他突然道：“长官，我背过《规范》，第二十四条：阅读健康有益书刊。胡岩违反了。”

胡岩大惊，一脸慌乱。

祝齐眉头一皱，就上前掀开胡岩的床垫，果然在中央绑着本性爱杂志，还有个小电筒，一盒烟。顿时骂道：“臭小子，你也留下，滚去悔过室罚站！”

所谓罚站，其实是让人光着脚，站在比指压板更凹凸不平的塑料垫上，面对墙壁，站一个小时，坐一个小时，姿势必须标准，有人盯守。

听着容易，可七天为周期，24小时下来，只准喝水两次，吃一顿饭，能让人头晕眼花，脚踝流血。曾有个胖子关一周瘦了十斤。

胡岩咬牙切齿，恶狠狠地瞪了敖丙一眼。

敖丙面不改色，不闪不躲，实则心存后悔。他晚上睡不着，迷糊间听见胡岩喘息，被窝里微光闪烁，因此就有了猜测。

但这狱中有私货的想必不少，自己一时冲动，恐怕会招人忌惮。

但既然做了，也只能坦然面对。

他这么想着，便抚平心境，又面对了许多刁难。比如吃饭不给菜，如厕不让位，休息不叫他。

运气不好，上工也被分到最累的施工队，干挖土推车的活计，任务量大，劳动指标又高。

寻常下午六点收工，他却每天加班，八点收监才回来，一次娱乐室都没进过。

祝齐监督他们上工，非常严格，稍有差池都不准，休息时间极少。一周下来，敖丙的手脚起泡，流血生疮，无名指破了皮，是罚抄写磨的。

但他心情不错，因为每次上工，他都能看见哪吒。

哪吒那么漂亮，在这工地上飞沙走石，灰尘遍地，他却如同雕塑般精美，瞧着像该摆在艺术馆的，等人赞叹，偏偏流落此地。

敖丙坏心地想，幸好他流落此地。有他在，连深陷牢狱也不那么难熬了。

只有一点不好，他总因为偷眼看他，而疏忽了手上的活，饱受责骂。

这天，他正弯着腰，用钢桶装满水泥，要倒入运输车内。刚一抬眼，却见一双锃亮的警靴，皮质的，崭新而光鲜，鞋带整齐，干干净净。

他心口猛跳，胸膛像种了一束鲜花，任那风吹雨打，环境险恶，仍然蓬勃。一遇水便招摇地舞动起来。

哪吒递给他一杯水，装在塑料杯内。

他眯着眼，瞧着眼前人十分狼狈，穿着雨鞋，泥灰却止不住地溢到鞋内，只能尴尬地缩了缩脚。

面上笑道：“怎么样，还好吧？”

敖丙抬起眼，那双眼如深海，睫毛细密层叠，微微震颤。嘴唇粉如春日樱花，等人采撷。

哪吒等不住了。

这些天他指使祝齐，祝齐又暗示别人，生生营造了个灰色怪圈，将敖丙包裹其中，逐渐沉溺。方方面面不让人好过。

监狱有法制管束，斗殴惩罚很重，能让人生不如死。明面上斗争少，私底下手段却层出不穷。

敖丙这个人，外形英俊而气质卓然，沉默寡言而谈吐优雅，又少参与集体活动，喜欢默默沉思。若在外面，大家会说他礼貌。

可在里边，犯人们只会说他高傲。

贴上这个标签，基本算是完了。就算是那些社会底层，自我放弃的渣滓们，最怕的也是尊严受挫。

人之本性，会排挤所有使他们怀疑自己，反省自己缺陷的人，再将其当街示众，称之为异类。

哪吒心想，即使没有自己推波助澜，就冲敖丙那秉性，也肯定是混不好的。

但他怎么就这么能忍？

他是神龟转世吗，啊？

自己整天暗示，整天在他跟前晃悠，明明受了委屈，怎么就想不到向他倾诉，求他帮助？

这让他怎么做好人！

哪吒告诉祝齐，自己要以牙还牙，先骗取敖丙的信任，再让他失望，尝尝被辜负的滋味，牢狱中也不得安宁，难受个整整五年。

其实不止。

他想骗他投怀送抱。

之前还好，可几天前一见面，那笑容温雅，一如寻常，却顿时惊着了他：

原来敖丙从未变过，他却变了。

他曾经压下春梦，为梦中人写纯洁的情诗；放弃渴求，转而去想橘子味儿的汽水，头顶的发旋，手掌的纹路，指甲的温度。

他把敖丙当成不可亵渎的美好，美好却碎裂了。碎成深渊里的星尘，每一寸都镌刻着欲望。

那天假装检查，哪吒扶他起来，看见他浑身赤裸，性器直挺，眼尾低垂，当场便下了决定：

他忘不了。

他要摘下心头的高岭之花，毁断根茎，再放入泥污，让他烧灼，烧成烈焰。

他要青春期每一场春梦，每一次渴求都能成真，而不是紧压心底，成为遥不可及的欲望。

他要玩弄他，凌辱他，让他张开双腿，还要跪地求饶。甚至还能感激他。

毕竟在这个地方，还有谁对他好呢？

敖丙道：“谢谢，你对我真好。”

他想了想，有人欺负他，可也没谁真做了越界的事，更没证据。何必说来给哪吒添堵呢？

便摇了摇头，正要说话，突然眼角一凉，是哪吒沾了滴水珠，抚摸上去，擦下一块溅起的泥斑。

哪吒笑了笑，白牙尖削，警帽上边沿的银标闪了一下，十分晃眼。

他下手挺狠的，敖丙被指甲刮了一下，先是眼角发红，接着脸也红了。

他讷讷半晌，手上还全是泥，就摸了摸头发，又惊得放下。想起什么，眼前一亮，从兜里掏出一只小小的绣球花，棉布做的。

前些天他状态很差，祝齐瞧着也心虚，便让他去制衣生产线，第二日再回来。

那天的工作额完成得较快，他便拿布条做了一个。哪吒以前很喜欢的。

哪吒挑高了眉毛，微笑着接过来，让他继续工作，转身走了。到办公大楼内，路过垃圾桶，随手扔掉。

他从来不喜欢花，谁让敖丙只会做这个。

走了几步，却又着魔似的，黑着脸退回来，把那布花捡回，拍了拍灰尘。

他觉得自己有病，自我厌弃，便狠狠地踹了下墙壁，踹下一列墙灰。站了半天照样来气，银牙紧咬，就拿着对讲机，冲祝齐道：

“我操，那小子闲得很，再给他找点活干！”

“非要他求老子不可。”


	3. 【3】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心狠手辣狱警藕 X 为家族入狱黑二代饼🚗🚗🚗
> 
> 甜虐 / 字母肉 / 监狱play / 双箭头 / 火葬场 / 高干风 / 架空
> 
> 藕高中追饼，被拒绝有误会，监狱再见想报复他，玩儿斯德哥尔摩把戏。  
谁知道饼也喜欢他，双向痴汉。  
于是搬石头砸自己的脚，火葬场预定！

第二周起，敖丙开始被骚扰。

骚扰的方式众多。比如监舍十二个人，只有一个卫生间，如厕不能占太久，否则挨骂又挨催。

他每次都被催得要命，总有人猛敲隔板，那板又低，垫起脚尖能看到里边，一抬头一张怪笑的脸。

敖丙很尴尬，冷着脸说时间没到，他说到了，别人也说到了。整个监舍只有舍长有表，谁知道呢？

再比如，有一次早饭喝粥，打饭的抖了勺子，将白粥倾倒在他裤裆上。洗澡时间是固定的，囚服又只有一件，他只能向祝齐要纸，尽快擦干，将就穿着。

胡岩就凑过来问：“小白饼，是不是很湿？”

祝齐一脸恶心，转身走了。

敖丙就冷冷道：“《规范》第36条，服刑人员之间不起绰号。你悔过室没待够吗？”

事实上，他确实待得少，第三天就出来了。看来的确有点儿关系。

胡岩笑道：“这算什么外号，这昵称啊。你现在是咱们三大队的宝贝，谁不想多看你几眼？”

敖丙道：“你放屁。”

他握着餐盘，便也不小心滑了手，把粥一洒，全飞到胡岩领子里，从头湿到脚，烫得人哟了一声。口中道：

“烫吧，烫得你直流水。”

然后又低着头，后悔万分地走掉，默默找了个小座位，没粥喝，只能啃馒头下白开水，连咸菜都没一根。

之前别人挤兑他，他还能忍。

可现在，他们把他当自慰对象，对着他打手枪，背后开黄腔，一转身就淫笑，他却忍不了了。

都怪那天洗澡。

一周只有周日休息，也是固定的洗澡时间。那天水不好，笼头很堵，过会儿直接停了水。

进澡堂分批次，敖丙是第二批，光溜溜地排队进去，才尝了点冰凉的水滋味，就被当场晾干，迷茫地盯着顶上花洒。

祝齐挥了挥警棍，让他们别吵，先穿上衣服，又用对讲机联系施工队。

敖丙从小到大，第一次在公众场合赤身裸体，本来就挺紧张。这下更头疼了。

他是gay，习惯和男性保持距离，这浴室窄小，人群拥挤，闹闹嚷嚷，不少人把性器甩得啪啪作响，让他十分难受。

便挤过人群，穿上衣服。都在门口柜子里存着，囚服有编号，不怕丢，也没落锁。

他提着裤子翻了翻，内裤却找不着。

他咬了咬牙，太阳穴直跳，心想这得多无聊啊。正要喊一嗓子，眼角却瞥见一抹银色，是警徽闪过的光。

顿时舌头打结，瞥了眼光裸的下身，小腿上还有泥点，腾地从胸口红到耳际，手忙脚乱套上裤子。

哪吒看见他，眯了眯眼。他今天一如往常，警服规规整整，连领带都系紧了，箍住纤长的脖颈，蓝衬衫黑外套，绝无一丝褶皱。

敖丙有些惆怅：这么漂亮的人，为什么每次见他，自己都狼狈得要命呢？

他想起在学校里，哪吒常来找他，又不知道哪节课来。他就总趁着没下课，把书本竖起，打开手机前置镜头，悄悄梳理发丝，再擦上一点香水。

现在没有香水了。

但他还是想见他，想得要命。

哪吒的眉眼像雕刻，眼神像刮刀，刮出一阵风，上上下下，扫了一扫。

那囚服是均码，敖丙个子挺高，这条略短了点儿，裆卡得紧，没穿内裤，能看到某处突起。

敖丙对他微笑，哪吒没搭理。路过时目不斜视，警棍竖直地提了一下，正戳在对方下体，搓了搓。语气正经道：“起来了，快压下去。”

敖丙躲了躲，又被狠摁几下，最后那下直接撞上龟头，疼得他一跳，缩了缩脖子。

连忙用手捂住裤裆，小声地说：“……压下去了。”

哪吒点头，“注意仪表。”便擦着他的肩膀，用手揪住领子，直接推进浴室里。

敖丙把手放下，抓住裤子的松紧带，徒劳地提了提，仿佛这能使小兄弟平静下去。

“压什么压啊，”他叹了口气，含混地嘟囔，“硬死了。”

心上人间接摸自己，这谁顶得住啊。

他怕被人瞧见，又去角落里躲着，偷眼看哪吒来干嘛。只见他推祝齐一下，不耐烦道：

“怎么又坏了？维修工在办公大楼搞电缆，人家那边搞工作比洗澡重要啊，不肯过来。”

浴室里顿时怨声载道。有个白皮肤，圆脸，头发湿着，只栓了件上衣在腰间的青年举了手，哪吒便抬了抬下巴，让他说。

“报告警官，再不洗澡我不行啦，求您了。”

他身边的络腮胡就翻了个白眼，挤兑道：“你有什么不行？一天也不干啥事，是精液吃多了不行？”

青年瞪他一眼，“又不吃你的。”

哪吒特别烦人打情骂俏，当场就敲了墙壁，哐地一声，让他俩闭嘴。

“吵个屁，规章制度摆着呢，还能让你们不洗啊？水管等着修，我给你们开备用水箱。乖乖等着！”

自己就仰起头，抬眼看那水箱，又把警棍给祝齐拿好，脱了警服外套，提溜在手中，凤眼一瞥，随口喊道：“0312？过来帮忙！”

敖丙正自闭着，一时还没反应，猛地清醒过来，脸又红了：他还没压下去呢。

但哪吒叫他，也不能不理。原本在浴室南面，赶紧扒开人群，像小泥鳅似的，向北面游去。

一路上挤得难受，突然性器紧了紧，被谁握了下。他一僵，皱着眉偏过头看，人人都一脸烦躁的样子，还有人催他快去。

他想，算了，哪吒在等他。

哪吒的外套很新，质地厚重，有股檀香和雪松的味道，又混了一点儿奶香。他一闻就羞涩起来，思绪纷飞，也不知想到些什么。

怎么会有奶香？

……好熟悉的香水味啊。他恍惚间觉得自己用过，又不太确定。

哪吒踩上敖丙搬来的梯子，皮靴底蹭着边缘，摇摇欲坠，身姿却挺潇洒，抬手时衬衫拉扯，显露一点细腰。握着扳手一边拧一边骂：

“这他妈多久没开了？水下来得锈吧。”

之前的圆脸青年讨好道：“锈了我也洗啊，妈的，能洗就行。”

敖丙抱着他的警服，占了个贴近位置，仰头看他。只见那衣袖被挽起，小臂线条分明，用劲时血管突起，仿佛有青筋，白皙得透明。

他的腿也好看，又直又长，裹在直筒筒的裤管里，每当活动才显出肌肉的力劲。

……太奇怪了。敖丙想，都好几年过去了，我还是这么上头。

他昏了头，突然问道：“警官，需要帮忙吗？”

那鼻尖好像有汗了。

哪吒不爱出汗，有也只在鼻尖。从前他打完球，那挺翘的鼻子亮晶晶地，反正特别可爱。

敖丙以前做梦，总想把哪吒抱上床亲亲，然后干些什么，趁他高潮舔他的鼻尖。后来就不敢再想，因为对不起他，也因为亵渎美人。

哪吒一直很傲，个性鲜明，朋友多又讨女生喜欢，不可能让他上的。

如今就更不可能了。

哪吒握着扳手，指上沾了铁锈。他歪了歪头，盯着敖丙，扯起嘴角笑了笑，“行，你觉悟挺高。”

又用扳手勾住他下巴，轻摇几下，“不过工具不能给你啊，违禁物品，危险。”

他说危险时拖了调，有种漫不经心的性感。敖丙红着脸，乖巧地顺着说：“那我用手吧。”

哪吒跳下来，换敖丙上去，随手扶了一把，正捏上腰间的软肉，又托了托臀部。

敖丙被托了一下，很快爬上梯子，不敢看他，提着裤子道：“谢谢。”

开关有十来个，表面凹凸不平，都得拧开才能放水。他没有扳手，要费劲许多，手臂颤抖，嘴唇紧咬，磨出纹路。

哪吒插着兜看，将扳手挂在指上，旋转着玩。他喜欢敖丙用劲时的脖颈，微微泛红，锁骨内陷，想咬一下，在上面刺点儿东西。

他捏了捏敖丙的脚腕，“行了，下来。”

敖丙战栗，连忙收腿，谁知小腿又被握住，撸了一下。那手指细长，骨节清晰，正按在他筋脉上。

又没处躲，他忙乱地爬下梯子，左脚踩着右边裤管，一脚踏空，那裤带又松，竟然把裤子扯歪了，卡住半边屁股。

犯人们看见，推搡几下，都暗笑起来。

他连忙去提，直接跳下两格梯，谁知绊了一下，裤子也掉下来，露出光溜溜的白臀和性器。

有人问道：“喂，你平常也不穿内裤？”

哪吒有点恼火，恶从心起，见敖丙还怔着，就拿扳手抽一下他那活计，骂道：

“还嫌没人看？骚得你。给老子穿上！”

那一抽却把人弄硬了，粉色性器直挺挺的，被赶紧捏住塞进裤子里。犯人们窃窃私语，笑得更大声了。

哪吒更气，心烦得紧，当场就借题发挥，说到着装问题，裤子脏啊衣服破的，拎出几个人，哐哐一顿教训，硬生生给整安静了。

但私底下可不会安静。

犯人们闲极无聊，回去说到这事，都讲那敖丙的屁股，说他腿长腰细，臀部却又圆又嫩，白得像馒头，背后看和女人一样，拍一下能抖十下。

而且他当着一票男人遛鸟，居然给自己遛硬了。这说明什么？够贱的啊。

他们开这种玩笑，觊觎敖丙的屁股，倒并非对同性有意，只是满足下压抑的性欲。

监狱里又没女人，这一句“像女人”，勾得不少人好奇，总想着观赏一下，那屁股是怎么个肉波荡漾，能不能撸上一发。

又给他取外号，叫白饼，小馒头。说到底都是屁股。

还有人问他是不是gay，敖丙就冷冰冰道：“不关你事。”大家就默认他是。

他还是不合群，也还是受挤兑，可这挤兑渐渐就带了些情色意味，勾勾搭搭。

敖丙黑着脸，义正言辞地拒绝，让人滚蛋，对方就说：“可你那天不是硬了吗？”

他说：“没硬。”

又不是为你硬的。

这天，敖丙难得按时完成工额，疲惫地拖着脚步，跟大部队走进娱乐室休息。里边有一台电视，好几个板凳，他到晚了，只能站着。

哪吒也站着，倚着墙壁和祝齐说话。瞧见他就拧了秀眉，“0312，过来问话。”

犯人们听见，便有人啧了一声，眼光怪异。但敖丙还挺开心，自从上次那事，哪吒便不理他了，难得叫他一句。

便喜滋滋地过去，跟着走出了娱乐室，到食堂旁紧窄、透明的吸烟区，小声叫道：“哪吒……”

哪吒道：“我看你是想死。”

敖丙茫然，“啊？”

哪吒冷笑一声，“你挺出名啊，聋子都能听见你那些艳史。你要不要脸？知道在这儿同性恋会怎样吗？”

那仨字加重了音，腔调很是不屑。敖丙有些受伤，不禁怒道：“我没有！谁说的？”

“谁都在说。”

哪吒眯了眯眼，把烟点上，灰雾缭绕中伸出一指，敲一敲玻璃，指着食堂方向。

那边坐着个青年，圆脸，长得挺俊，有些熟悉。

哪吒道：“他叫徐杰，外号叫喜鹊，男朋友挺有钱的，所以能加餐。可他在这儿搞对象，人家眼红得很，整天举报，你猜他俩怎么办？”

敖丙思路清奇，“不是不能取外号吗？”

“……”

哪吒瞪他一眼，“他男人有钱，又不想给太多，就让他去给人口交。他现在是03房的公共厕所，接14份尿的那种，舌根都破了，只能喝粥。”

他又道：“你懂我意思吧？”

敖丙：“不太懂……”

“我让你检点一些，别跟人瞎搞。”

“我不会的！我不是……”

哪吒试探道：“你不是？”

敖丙脑子一抽，开口道：“……是。”

哪吒怔了怔，勾起嘴角。

他原以为敖丙挺直的，从前傻，只敢拐弯抹角地暗示。闹翻那天，大雨倾盆，他心存绝望，想着去告白得了，却被敖丙家保安拦住，爬墙不成，还摔了下来。

谁知道他也是gay啊。

这不更容易上手了。

哪吒耸肩，刮了刮他的耳朵，“那你得小心点儿，不能让别人知道。”

“但他们好像……”

“他们嘴炮而已，只要没有把柄，没谁真敢搞你。”他吐了个烟圈，轻舔上颔尖牙，“不过你要觉得烦，倒是得行动一下。”

敖丙问：“怎么行动？”

“找人打架，打狠一点。”

“……”

敖丙震惊了，盯着那警服发愣，“哪吒？这不好吧。而且我怕加刑……”

“第一次不会加刑。”哪吒冷冷道，“只是要关三天，禁闭室很小，手铐和脚链栓在一起，让你直不起身。探灯开着，日夜照你眼睛。”

敖丙犹豫道：“这……”

“但那是别人。”哪吒偏过头，突然微笑，甜似花蜜，晃人眼球，“但你……我会照顾你的。”

敖丙呆呆地，“不会被查吗？”

“查什么？”哪吒挑眉，“犯了错又不是不关。至于怎么关，那谁管啊。你不信我？”

敖丙摇头，又点头，“信的呀。”

“真的？”

哪吒想起来，这小子有点傻，确实好骗。

从前想叫他逃课，说老师病了，他信；想让他玩18禁游戏，说是学习闯关，他也信；想让他照顾，说自己病了，他还信。

可他曾经趁着月色，红着脸，扯出不正经的腔调，对他说过好几次喜欢你，他却只当做玩笑。

从来不信。

敖丙笑起来，“真的，我知道你言出必行。”

“我当然信。”


	4. 【4】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心狠手辣狱警藕 X 为家族入狱黑二代饼🚗🚗🚗
> 
> 甜虐 / 字母肉 / 监狱play / 双箭头 / 火葬场 / 高干风 / 架空
> 
> 藕高中追饼，被拒绝有误会，监狱再见想报复他，玩儿斯德哥尔摩把戏。  
谁知道饼也喜欢他，双向痴汉。  
于是搬石头砸自己的脚，火葬场预定！

哪吒让敖丙打03房的舍长。

这人瞧着不特别，不高不矮，胖瘦适中，眉毛偏粗，小眼睛塌鼻梁，脸型如水滴。他之所以做舍长，主要因为有渠道，能供应香烟。

监狱有小卖部，但只卖些基础的生活用品。也有烟，可定时定量，早饭前有五分钟抽，需要赚到很高工分才能买一盒，光有钱不行。

囚犯们烟瘾大，常常十几人分一根烟。

最后那个人不舍得掐断，甚至不敢抖落烟灰，怕浪费了，就往烟头上滴两滴水，浇灭掉收起来，第二天再抽。

黄山是管理员的亲戚，能从小卖部摸点烟来卖，这对于烟鬼来说，可算得救人于水火。

他自己也有些钱，能稍微打点，行事小心，狱警们就都睁只眼闭只眼。

那天洗完澡回去，他犯嘴贱，不仅一顿瞎说，还记住了敖丙的编号，扯了首打油诗：两股颤颤如蜜桃，内唇粉粉如桃渠，周生毛毛如草丛。尤物也。

犯人们听了大笑，骂他是水仙不开花，装蒜。说到底不就是一句：粉红穴，馒头逼。

哪吒听见就想杀人。

他告诉敖丙，事情最初是由黄山闹起来的，之后才逐渐发酵。此人有些地位，虽然没谁真喜欢他，但都会卖个面子。

“要动手的话，地点就挑食堂，场面大，人最多。他饭前要抽烟，你就到03房那桌等着，表情凶一点，有人问别理，大家就知道你想找麻烦。”

“可吃饭每个监舍分开，座位是固定的呀。”

“所以才叫找麻烦！”

“可祝齐会不会……”

“不会。”哪吒打断道，“他欺负你了？”

敖丙摇头，“没有，只是他很严格，秉公执法，我不好意思违规。”

哪吒冷哼一声。那小子秉公个屁，裙带关系玩儿溜溜的，钱也敢收，屡教不改，好在还有分寸。

便笑了一笑，仿佛自己不是罪魁祸首，唆使别人唱白脸，自己唱红脸。那唇红齿白，满面真诚，满口谎话：“没事，我跟他说。”

“我永远站在你这边的。”

敖丙一怔，不禁微笑，“谢谢你。”

其实他知道，黄山卖烟，如果和他打架，虽然教训了毁谤自己的人，能威风一把，震慑他人，但俩人都被关禁闭，旁人买不着烟，肯定会恨死他。

他心想，恨就恨吧，也不怕被孤立。

大不了像高中一样，只有哪吒跟他说话，凑上来打招呼。怕他当纪律委员，站在校门口记名字时被人欺负，还专门早起，装作巧遇，陪他等着。

这也够了。

只要不开色情玩笑，传那些乌七八糟的破事。他不想听见，听了实在心烦，胸口发呕，手上发痒。

更重要的——

他不想再被哪吒听见。

……

对敖丙来说，如果把挑衅斗殴拆开来看，斗殴最容易，挑衅是最难的。

他不擅长与人交往，受的是绅士教育，也不爱放狠话。晚上闭着眼，枕着硬邦邦的床板排练了半宿，紧紧张张地，才大概敲定了流程。

先质问打油诗的事，等他口出不逊，就扔了餐盘，一脚踢过去……可如果黄山像胡岩一样，笑呵呵地糊弄过去，给个软钉子，他怎么办？

据理力争？

直接上手？

嗯……

纠结着睡熟了，第二日醒来，他却已经整理好心情，壮志踌躇，打足了气，要去此生第一次寻衅滋事。

03号房桌上有十个人，九个掀起眼皮，盯着他看。有俩人撞了撞手肘，面露期待。

敖丙冷着脸，把餐盘放下，喝了口粥，坐得端端正正。被盯得难受，便垂头数粥里的肉星，实在太少，改成了数菜叶。

却听有人道：“0312，你叫什么来着？”

那音色宛转，嗓子却有些哑。敖丙抬头瞥去，见那个圆脸青年，叫徐杰的，正对着他笑，露出八颗牙齿。

敖丙想到哪吒的话，心里难过，怔了一怔。大概是眼色不对，徐杰顿时面上一冷，摔了筷子骂道：

“妈的，这么瞧我干嘛，眼睛抽了？”

敖丙尴尬，张了张口，又不知道该说什么，便挥了挥手道：“你好，我叫敖丙。”

徐杰：“……”

有个高鼻梁，眉眼深邃的青年抬了头。他戴着眼镜，监狱里为危险考虑，不能有铁框和玻璃片，那塑料眼镜便相当丑陋，但难掩其英俊。

他之前一直埋头苦吃，对外来者充耳不闻，此时突然问：“你姓敖？名字很有意思。”

徐杰斜他一眼，“哟，死人头活过来了，真难得！看上人家啦？”

青年道：“没有。你乖一点，不要闹。”

他是谁，徐杰的男朋友？纵观全桌，俩人倒是十分般配。敖丙皱了皱眉，不说话了，默默吃饭。

突然身子一凛，感到不妙，便立刻站起，长腿一跨躲到旁边。那黄山原本从后面踹他，一脚落空，倒砸上了长桌，弄得粥饭一抖，洒出不少。

徐杰看着，拖长了调，撒娇似的，“这么凶哇。”

黄山骂他：“婊子，闭嘴。”

又瞪着敖丙，呵呵笑了一声，小眼睛眯缝起来，“0312？你干嘛来的，找操啊？”

敖丙心想，太棒了。

不需要找由头开打了。

便挽了袖子，将银色的塑料餐盘一甩，要罩他满头。黄山往后躲，却仍被撒了一脸米粒，黏黏糊糊，从眼角滑到喉咙。

敖丙轻声说：“你才找操。”

黄山大怒，还没反应过来，正要骂回去，腹部就挨了一脚。那力道十足，使得皮肉内陷，没站稳倒退几步，囚服上一个清晰脚印。

敖丙打架是标准格斗，姿势漂亮，方才一个中鞭腿踢去，还停了停等人站立。他左臂在前，右臂在后，上半身自然倾斜，低头收下颔。

黄山骂了句娘，直冲过来，右手狠狠一拳，被拨挡打开，又踢一脚，被从侧面抵住。

敖丙上前一步，擒住他手臂上勾，拧了一下，又顶肘撞膝，握拳击往胸口，被抽开则转向，砍向脖颈。

动作流畅自然，动静疾徐，颇为优美。

监狱里吵架的多，动手的却少，毕竟惩罚严重。何况这手动得宛如拳击比赛，就差挂上一奖牌，整个食堂都看愣了。

不仅动作好看，敖丙力气也大，这算是家族遗传。可惜手不够狠，好几次能一击结束战斗，却生生顿住了，等人缓过劲来。

他这么个小白脸，黄山本来瞧不起的，谁知竟然打不过。别人看不出，他却清楚人家手下留情了，不禁恼火。

便咬了咬牙，趁着从地上爬起，微微弓身，从鞋底拔出来一根铆钉。

那钉子刺在敖丙脚腕，不出血不留痕，却能使人僵住，半腿发麻。被他提着小腿一掀，便倒在地上。

黄山低吼一声，分开腿跨在他身上，往颧骨就是一击，把人打得头晕目眩，又给一巴掌，猛捶胸腹。

祝齐插着腰，想再等会儿，看看热闹，突然脑袋一痛，被人狠狠抽了下。

哪吒本来想端着，有点神秘感，等人进医务室了再去关心，却没坐住跑来了。此刻骂道：

“你他妈等人死啊？我操！”

便提着警棍过去，也不劝架，直接开了电砸在黄山肩颈，砸得人浑身抽搐，翻转过去。

又将敖丙抱起，扛上肩膀，面色发黑，银牙紧咬。他心想，黄山就是个小混混，又不是什么凶徒，下手都避开要处，不能把人打死。

他急个什么劲呢？

敖丙身强体健，没被打晕，只是有些昏沉，喉中铁锈味浓重，十分反胃，却强忍住了。

他忍不住道：“哪吒，谢，谢谢，但不用扛了，我可以自己走……”

“扛着难受？”

“有点想吐。”

哪吒想了想，便不耐地皱了眉头，冷着脸放下地，见人身子一歪，就又伸出手，手臂勾住腰际，把人一下撩起，公主抱在怀里。

“啊，啊……”

敖丙无意识地叫了几声，面颊烧红，害羞得头顶冒烟，寒毛直竖，小腿发抖。用手捂住了脸，尴尬不已，只恨没昏过去。

哪吒也不好受。监道之间都有铁门，离医务室还有段距离，他空不出手开门，只能一路喊人帮忙。

狱警们从值班室出来，见他抱着犯人，都神情好奇，只是被哪吒恶狠狠的眼神威压，不敢细问。

敖丙闭眼咬唇，叹了口气，恨不得缩成毫米，将脑袋埋在哪吒胸口，手臂悄悄环上脖颈。

他想起来，上次这么亲近，还是学校运动会，哪吒报了两千米，跑了第一名。

敖丙等在终点，蹦了几下，比他还高兴，简直要开出花儿来，只觉得暗恋真美，对象真棒。漂亮聪明又开朗，会玩会打还有体力。

谁知道哪吒撞了终点冲线，却将那红带子扯起来，缠上了敖丙肩膀，另一端绑上自己。俩人紧紧相贴，汗珠蒸腾热气，耳际呼吸分明。

哪吒喘了一会儿，把脑袋倚在他颈间，低声道：“敖丙，你……我……”

敖丙心跳如鼓，认真聆听，却没等到后文。哪吒在他脖子上蹭了几下，便凤眼一闭，晕了过去。

敖丙大惊，赶紧抱他去了医务室。

如今风水轮流转，他忆起往事，心潮翻涌，有点想哭，又觉得十分幼稚。

他又想起来，那天哪吒中了暑，很可怜的，他便陪他翘课，带他回家，打开黄片，互相抚慰，正瞎闹着……就撞见父亲回来。

然后一切就都毁了。

敖丙摇了摇头，心道：别想了，没什么好想的。不成熟时犯下的错，就要在成熟时弥补。他很关心我，我们还有机会。

或许。

他想，世界之大，寻一个知心人难如水中探月，大海捞针。时机不对，地点不对，但人是对的。难道这还不足够吗？

这么告诉自己，他扯开一丁点儿眼皮，只看见白皙的锁骨，细腻的纹路，上下滑动的喉结。哪吒的眉头紧蹙，好像很不开心。

他想说别生气，却没法开口，转而凝住了满副心神，都用来告诫自己：别吐，不行，不能吐啊。

不能弄脏心上人的衣服。


	5. 【5】

敖丙的外伤被涂了些损伤膏，又吞了几颗药片，就从硬邦邦的床板上坐起，举着吊瓶，掀开白色的间隔帘，挪到小板凳上。

医务室空间狭窄，只有一张床，医生说他没事，就让他坐着输液，自己拉上帘，不知干什么去了。

才坐好，就看见哪吒打开门，懒洋洋倚着，想必等了很久，便微笑挥手。却见他抱着臂，不回应，就有些茫然，垂头整理自己的囚衣，企图把上面的脏污拍掉。

企图在他面前好看一点。

又自言自语道：“医生说我是局部软组织挫伤，引起缺血性痉缩，所以头晕恶心。但没伤及骨骼和纵膈部位，吊点水就好，问题不大。”

哪吒蹙眉。按理说得时刻看守犯人，可他实则离开了会儿，回了趟办公室。此时抬了抬下巴，不太高兴道：

“这么快。他给你做胸透了？”

敖丙摇头，“监狱里……没有那种仪器吧。”

“有的，三个月前领导视察监狱环境，买了一台，没见人用过。”

哪吒说着，提了提警棍，手伸到后腰摸索，扯下腰带上挂着的链铐，铐住敖丙右手，另一端系上凳子腿。

“妈的，等着放灰。”

然后哗地掀开白帘，把靠在床上看报纸的医生拽起来，随手倒了杯水，塞他手里。冷冷道：“张哥，打了半天，得照个X光吧。”

那医生四十多岁，头园身扁，像个土豆，早过了拼搏的年纪，做事慢慢吞吞。闻言推了推眼镜，嘟囔道：“检查过了，不用开机器。”

“您开一下。”

“没必要……”张医生说着顿住了，缩了缩脖子，被哪吒那双凤眼盯得寒毛直竖，咳了一声，“行吧。但开启得等半小时。”

哪吒轻嗤一声，“等怎么了，这儿最不缺的就是时间，动手吧您。”

张医生叹气，不情不愿地从后门离开医务室，去搬仪器。他也有些后台，在这儿拿钱吃干饭的，知道底细，不想招惹哪吒这种官宦子弟，年纪又轻。

哪吒也瞧不起他，正要掀帘走出去，却又嫌热脱了外套，披在肩上，露出浅蓝色衬衫，领带齐整，肩徽洁白，领带夹熠熠闪光。

之前抱敖丙，出了身汗，他就换了件衣服，还对着镜子整理半天。掀开帘就看见敖丙垂着头，薄唇微抿，精致的鼻梁高挺，下巴有俏皮又优美的弧度。即使囚衣白条蓝底，毫无设计，即使他剪了头发，颊边有一块青，但他没变。还是像从前一样……

不。哪吒掐自己，他哪有那么漂亮。

别他妈开滤镜了。

敖丙瞥他一眼，又垂下头去，挺冷淡的样子，实则是听见他们对话，羞得要命，有些局促道：“啊，谢谢你。其实照不照都没关系，我小时候练武，身体很好。”

“你练个屁。”哪吒撇嘴，“被打得跟狗一样，你什么罪来着？刑法第234条故意伤人？早知道不给你出这馊主意了，真看不出。”

“……哪有。”

敖丙受他挖苦，有些委屈。心想原本打得过的，可突然脚腕发麻，肯定是对方使诈。正要脱口而出，又想起告密的牵扯，便闭了口。

哪吒看出他欲言又止，眉尖微挑，“怎么了，想说什么？我你还信不过么。”

“不是……”

“说。”

敖丙抬头，见他神色专注，眼里像藏着星火，不禁心跳加快，忍不住又低下头，顺着他道：“黄山拿尖的东西刺我了，我没防备，才会输的。”

“哦，尖的东西。很长？”

“……很短。”

敖丙想，哪吒应该没在开黄腔。因为他很快眯了眼，若有所思道：“行，我找人查查看。如果他藏了利器，那你是举报立功，能少关几天禁闭。”

监狱里，藏匿尖锐物品可是大错，惩罚很重。这事儿后来不止黄山，又牵扯出了别个，让敖丙无形之中树立了敌人，此话另说。

哪吒又问：“他刺你哪？”

敖丙有点不好意思，弯腰摸了摸脚踝，手就被哪吒用警棍拨开，让他端正坐好，符合规范。

他乖乖听话，就见哪吒一言不发，把警棍挨在门边，单膝跪地，卷起他的裤腿，露出一小截脚踝，衬着监狱配发的布鞋，白得发光。

哪吒想到，施工队没把他晒黑，大概是连着半个月阴天的缘故。

敖丙上身不动，只有脚腕随着哪吒的命令左转右转，随他摆弄，半天才放下。开口道：“等你从禁闭室出来，可以换去工厂。施工队人足够了。”

敖丙问：“这算是好事吧？”

“废话。”

“谢谢你。会不会不符合规定？”

哪吒翻了翻眼皮，用指尖戳他，正在颧骨上那一块青色处，疼得他一缩，“只要没写上白纸黑字，明摆着不行，我安排的都符合规定。”

敖丙不禁微笑，“你口气不小。”

“你才发现？”

“没有。只是太久没见，我最初以为你变正经了，但相处下来，其实还是……很叛逆。”

“我没开玩笑。”

“我知道，你不说假话，也不开玩笑，是真的有底气，并且愿意去抗争。所以别人叛逆会烦人，你叛逆就会很迷人。”

哪吒一怔，脸颊微红，“什么啊。”

“你没听过？”

敖丙倒惊讶了，“这句话当时在学校传得很广，你好有名。是我们班长说的，你记得吗？短发女生，一起唱过K。”

那时候他不会唱歌，也没跟哪吒说过话，但班长说隔壁班也去，他就猛地动了心，心跳砰砰。

哪吒果然去了，但竟然和他一样，也一首歌不唱，不知道是去干嘛。

俩人一个在南，一个在北，一个在玩儿骰子，一个装看手机。包间里宽广，像隔着银河，中间人潮涌动，烟雾焚烧，要努力才能看清晰。

敖丙偷眼瞧着，心想要趁着上厕所，坐过去说句话吧，聊上两句。但哪吒身边总有人，好容易想好话题，蠢蠢欲动，对方却突然抬起头，也看过来。

四目相对，所有勇气都消失了。

敖丙才发现，你如果喜欢一个人，就很难直视他的眼睛。你怕他眼里有光，会照出自己的心，无处藏匿；更怕他眼里没光，冻得情意枯萎干涸。

他最终也没敢过去。

哪吒说：“不记得。”

当然记不得，那时他多傻啊，只要有敖丙在，他就神思不属，看别人都是摆设，只想着偷看舔颜，晕晕乎乎。

想起来便十分厌烦，冷冷道：“你还要蹲禁闭，趁现在闭目养神，别回忆了。”

其实他明白，正是现状布满疮痍，才会显得回忆如锦似玉。但对他可并非如此。

他这么说，敖丙便不敢再提，又有些后悔，怕哪吒想到关系破裂的事，惹他烦心。但闭眼也是无聊，忍不住道：

“对了，禁闭室里……你会在吗？”

“又废话。”哪吒斜他一眼，“那地儿窄，大部分时间你自己待着，但我会在。”

“我说过，我会照顾你。”

敖丙一怔，顿时松了口气。既然如此，那就算惩罚再可怕，也差不到哪儿去。

当然差不到哪儿去。

哪吒心想，爷就是要让你爽的。

他盘算着，就歪了歪头，将嘴角扯起来，扯出一个弯钩。那睫毛纤长，如同刮刀，趁着敖丙低头，把人家里里外外，上上下下，扫了个通透。

一对上眼却又避开了。

敖丙又道：“谢谢你啦。”

“不用谢，”哪吒说，“我乐意。”

张医生把仪器搬来，做胸透折腾了很久，又得等结果。俩人一个拴在凳子上，一个倚着墙，站累了把医生的桌子扛到敖丙对面摆着，一跃而上，长腿晃荡。

张医生还在摆弄图片，见此就道：“小李，外面几十道铁门，你也不用老盯着他。”

敖丙也点头，“你这样不舒服，要不去床上坐坐，或者搬个板凳……”

哪吒问：“不想我盯着你？”

敖丙抿了抿唇，不知该如何回答。其实他喜欢哪吒，看着他就高兴，但这欣喜之中又总带着些紧张，怕自己表现不好，语气不对。

就像在刀尖上跳舞，想美，又怕狼狈。

哪吒见他为难，就冷哼一声，恨铁不成钢道：“不想被盯，那你就该老老实实，做你的公子哥儿去，非把自己搞进泥潭，让老子当藤蔓，怨你自己。”

“我缠死你。”

“啊。”敖丙呆了呆，竟然有些脸红，连忙望向天花板，强行遮掩。

哪吒也偏了头，不懂自己在说啥，忙补了句：“……毕竟我爱岗敬业。你是我这队的，我要对你负责……张哥，片子出来没？”

张医生忙走出来，边点头边说：“出了，结果和我说的一样，能走能跳的，有啥问题。”

哪吒伸手，把X光片拿来瞧了一眼，又递给他。敖丙好奇道：“你会看呀？”

哪吒说：“我会的多了去了。”

敖丙笑了笑，“厉害啊。……那个，看来我身体确实不错，别说几拳头，什么都顶得住。”

“哦？”

哪吒一听，却挑高了眉头，手指轻敲桌面，亮晶晶的皮鞋尖上翘，意味深长道，“什么都顶得住。”

敖丙：“……？”

张医生说：“他水吊完了，片子也照了，该回监舍吧，明天可以上工，但别搬重物。晚饭时间了……”

监狱里没有病假，进来时检查得很彻底，病史翻遍，大都身体健康，所以轻伤不下火线。就算是打架，没有工具，一般也伤不到哪儿去。

哪吒道：“他要去禁闭室，上什么工。”

敖丙轻声问：“今晚就去的话，晚饭能吃吗？”

哪吒道：“不能。”

他这么说着，却把敖丙的双手铐住了，提着警棍，领着人进了自己办公室，从抽屉里拿出一盒打包的清蒸鸡，肉不多，倒有不少蔬菜和萝卜。

敖丙眨眼，“……给我的？”

“嗯，食堂吃的清淡，没敢给你弄大鱼大肉，怕滑肠。微波炉值班室才有，你就在这边将就吃冷的，可以吗？”哪吒抬了抬下巴，“坐那儿。”

敖丙望去，见那桌边有只椅子，只有一个，他坐了哪吒就得站着，就不太好意思，感谢道：

“你真好，可我……要不我蹲着吃吧，你坐着，免得有人进来看见，传出麻烦。我虽然手上不方便，但会尽快的。”

哪吒翻了翻眼皮，心想这手铐是链式，俗称808铐，虽然两手间有间隔，能吃饭，但人蹲着头才到桌面，得踮起脚尖，手也更不方便，能吃个屁。

但也懒得多扯，就哐地往椅子上一坐，手臂搭着椅背，眯了眼睛。低声道：

“你可真够客气。”

他讨厌这种客气。

说得好听是教养，说难听点，就像块捂不化的石头，不蜕皮的老蛇，戳一下动一下，枉费了千百般讨好，数不尽心思，也始终冷静，保持距离。

即使是在亲密巅峰，俩人在敖丙家里互撸，也是他软磨硬泡，就差抱腿撒娇，对方才勉强答应。结果才刚开始就结束，因为他爹回来了，自己得跳窗走人。

搞得跟偷情似的，还啥也没干。

他当时委屈啊，现在却有些明白：敖丙这个人得靠逼迫，否则永远不冷不热。

你不能做个绅士，等他走来，而应该把绳结套在腕上，皮鞭握在手中，慢慢往回拉，拉到负距离。距离够近，总能握住人心。

敖丙果然蹲下身，将饭盒搁在桌上，认真努力地举起手吃饭，拿筷子的手有些抖，蹲姿也不停变换。可绝不会想到让他帮忙。

从来不会。

哪吒看不下去，强行把人牵过来，自己坐下，让他蹲在旁边，夺过筷子喂他，瞧着他羞耻地垂眼，面颊泛红，一块白生生的鸡肉被含入唇瓣，淹没于粉色之中，留下一小滴油，亮晶晶地。

他想伸手擦去，最终没有，只默默看着，喉结上下滑动。没必要占这便宜，他想，待会儿有的是机会。

在禁闭室里。


	6. 【6】

哪吒喂敖丙吃完饭，还给他擦了擦嘴，纤长的两指捏着下巴微微用劲，免得他闪躲。

敖丙倒没有躲，只是心里发烧，觉得他虽然阴晴不定，。却十分有心。腿蹲得麻了，站起时身体晃荡，还被握住腰部一提，止住了趔趄。

那双手在腰间顿住，等小腿的酥麻过去，才贴着侧胯部滑下，牵过他的手腕，抚上手铐紧扣，摩擦而出的红痕。

“疼不疼？”

敖丙被圈在怀里，有些头晕目眩。听他说话慢悠悠地，那语调微微拉长，有轻缓的气音，说不出勾人。便颤了一下，小声道：

“有点。”

“等会儿更疼。”

“……”

敖丙心口一跳，心想自己是疯了，总觉得对方在调情。便小小地挣了一下，从他怀里出来，睫毛上抬，悄悄往回看。

他看得认真，眼神软得像雏鸟的羽毛，小心翼翼，却什么也没瞧出。

哪吒在他眼里一如往常，警服笔挺，脊背竖直，神色平静，只有唇角微弯，显出点少年的顽劲儿。一点也不像挑逗的样子。

敖丙有点失望，心口飘着的羽毛被秋风一吹，孤零零地落下，压着纤长的睫毛垂坠。

“别吓人了，”他说，“我不怕疼。”

“刚才还说疼呢？”

“原本不疼，可你问我，我心里一酸，就开始疼了。”

“……”

哪吒一怔，“为什么？”

敖丙想了想，“因为你关心我。我已经很久没听过这种话了，毕竟……”

“哼。”

哪吒打断他，用警棍轻敲他脚尖，碰着灰色的布鞋。撇嘴道：“说得轻巧，我见过关禁闭的犯人，进去的时候是狼，出来了是狗。”

“你虽然只关三天，但到时候弯不下身，直不起腰，睁不开眼，也睡不着。从头到脚痛死你去，你不怕疼？”

敖丙听说过禁闭的厉害，也见过关完回来的，整个人精神恍惚，在食堂里如同行尸走肉，吃饭就吐，吐了再吃。但他摇摇头说：

“我考虑过，也做了心理准备，应该能承受住。其实我听他们聊天说过，禁闭室之所以可怕，是因为有狱警会……会折磨人。”

“但你又不会。我怕什么呢？”

他不知道，胡岩不敢提姓名，只说有人手狠，会教训不听话的犯人，在关禁闭之前用水倒满全身，再用警棍电后脖颈，能让他全身抽搐，又没伤痕。

说的就是哪吒。

整个平栏监狱，哪吒是公认的狠人。但此时他弯了唇角，简直人畜无害，“也对。我说过我会帮你……”

“所以给你准备了药。”

敖丙一惊，“什么药？”

“止痛药。”

“啊。”

他那表情恍然大悟，哪吒好笑，“不然呢，你以为是什么药？”

“没有。”敖丙脸热，“药能带进来吗？”

“不能，但做安检的我认识，关系不错。”

否则当初也没法截下敖丙，带去用手指检查后边，捉弄半天。事实上，这人工指检早就不做了，不然先进器械是干嘛的？

他就是手贱而已。

“哦……”

敖丙乖巧点头，又是道谢。就见哪吒走到桌边，在桌上翻找一番，拿出一只小瓶，倒了三颗药在手心，凤眼狭长，目光灼灼道：

“吃了吧。”

“全部。”

……

穿过两道铁门，下了一层电梯，到达目的地。途中敖丙双手铐在身前，走得慢慢吞吞，跟在哪吒身后，瞧着他头顶的发旋，有点发昏。

禁闭室门口有位干警，坐在小木桌旁，先找哪吒要文件检查，是一区区长的批准函。接着便上下扫视敖丙一眼，“哟，人模人样。”

哪吒冷冷：“不然呢？”

干警就哈哈笑，从抽屉里掏出钥匙，叮铃铃一长串，打开禁闭室的铁门，把人推进去。

里边非常狭窄，有个小木凳，根本不应该叫室，应该叫箱，才刚刚把人框住。敖丙较高，站不起来，坐在木凳上也只能佝偻着腰，蜷着身体。

干警押着他，用脚在地上踢了踢，从木凳底下拖出副沉重的脚镣，厚厚的一层铁坨，铐在脚腕上仿佛挂着个铅球。

接着他又让敖丙弯下腰，分开腿，打开左边手铐，让人把左手从左大腿外侧伸到两腿之间，手和腿缠成个别扭难受的姿态，再重新铐上。

这种法子俗称胯铐，铐上了很难动，吃饭都难。且脖子会很酸，只能低着头。

敖丙动了动身体，只听哗哗的锁链声，才半分钟，肩颈脊梁就酸了起来。心里突然紧张，歪着脖子向门外看去，见哪吒还抱臂等着，才略微放心。

他的视线很快被挡住，干警踏出禁闭室，砰地关上门，对哪吒说：“好了，李队，您可以走啦。”

什么？

敖丙一惊，他原以为是哪吒守他。此时铁门底边用来送饭的窗口还开着，压低了身斜眼望去，能瞧见哪吒直直的裤管，一尘不染。

哪吒说：“行。”

敖丙便睁大眼，又不能喊出声来，眼睁睁看着那块色彩消失，皮鞋击打地面的声音清脆悦耳，渐行渐远，只见灰白墙面。

窗口啪地关上，探照灯猛地打开，直直从头顶射下，刺得他闭眼，睫毛震颤。过分的强光如同黑暗，也让人目不能视，于是灰白都消散，只剩虚无。

他不在意身上酸疼，也不怕别扭的姿势，满脑子只想着哪吒，说好的照顾人呢？混蛋！

……他还会来吗？

敖丙咬着唇，将脑袋搁在自己腿上，一动不动地熬，试图睡着。止疼药的确起了作用，让他昏昏沉沉，反应迟钝，可惜并不催眠。

不仅不催眠，他还格外亢奋，想起许多场景。比如父亲的苛责，哥哥的转变，初中时停止家庭授课，第一次去学校的彷徨，被女生告白的迷茫……

还有哪吒。

哪吒会抽烟，但身上没有烟味儿，会喷薄荷味的清新剂，整个人香喷喷。他喜欢搂肩，总夹着他走来走去，喂他巧克力糖。

他想起最后一次见面，自己咬着牙，匆匆说完绝交的话，看见哪吒眼里浸出泪来，心里也开了疮口，流血生脓。当时他想：

如果有机会，长大了再见面，他一定要弥补他，抱住他，告诉他……

铁门哐地响了一下，底部窗口被打开。敖丙身子一震，勉强起身，僵直的肌肉疼痛无比，哑着嗓子问：

“早饭吗？”

“还没。”哪吒说，“你怎么样？”

敖丙惊喜，恐怕自己等昏了头，在做美梦。

连忙将眼皮掀开，就见窗口里伸进一截手臂，衬衫袖子挽着，肌理清晰，骨节分明，手指纤长，手掌宽大。

他振奋许多，艰难地离开凳子，坐到地上，靠着铁门喘息，铁链哗啦啦响，连着左腿抬起，将右手轻轻放入对方手中，被紧紧握住。

哪吒捏他的手，搔弄掌心，轻声道：“我之前有事，去调监控，那黄山果然藏了钉子。趁着守这儿的干警睡觉，我来看看你。”

“你不睡吗？”敖丙将身子都贴过去，抱住那截臂，“这里有监控吧，你来见我，会不会有麻烦？”

“不会。这没有监控。”

“那就好。”

“嗯。”

钥匙碰撞的声响，接着是锁孔转动，嘎吱嘎吱。敖丙心跳如鼓，松开手往后退，等着铁门打开，还有些不放心：“开门也不会有事？”

“谁敢找我的事。”

哪吒轻哼，踏入禁闭室，被强光晃得眯眼。人高了只能弯腰，垂头就见敖丙缩在角落，手脚纠缠，神色茫然无助，肤色苍白，嘴唇分开，有些干裂。

让人想舔一舔。

他心念一动，便半跪下身，把膝盖挤入对方双腿中间，抵住铐在一起的双手，一用劲手就顶上了胯部，使他手臂无法张开。

敖丙不解，像只小虾米缩着身子，怔怔地盯着他的耳朵尖。突然腰上一重，竟被牢牢抱住了，揽进怀里。

“你……”

炽亮的灯光下，他脸红如血，无处躲藏，羞涩得话都说不出来。酸涩的肌肉像贴了烙铁，烧灼难言。

哪吒感觉他在发抖，便笑了一声，贴着耳朵问：“不喜欢我抱你？”

“我……”

“你不是喜欢男人吗？”

“你，你也……”

“我不喜欢。”

“……”

敖丙一呆，晕眩的脑子顿时清醒了些，嘟囔道：“那你抱我干嘛。”

哪吒不语，一只手扯高了囚衣，伸入其中摩挲脊骨，揉按肩颈肌肉。另一只拉了拉囚裤的松紧带，发出啪地一声，又猝不及防地从背后钻入，隔着内裤握住敖丙的性器，捏了一下。

敖丙惊得发颤，难以置信地睁大眼，急促呼吸了几下，结结巴巴道：“你明明也……”

“说了我不是。”

哪吒不耐烦起来，咬他耳朵一下，又捻起那层薄薄的布料，用大拇指打着圈儿刮蹭龟头，笑道：

“敖丙，我想干你。”

“啊……”

敖丙想合拢腿，却只夹住自己的手，根本挡不住进攻，只能红着脸抖着性器，感受它越来越大，忍不住颤抖，身上也越来越疼。

哪吒的手上发狠，故意压低了声：“瞧你那样，正儿八经的，却被警棍戳一下就硬了。抱一抱就脸红，含羞带怯的，小媳妇一样。”

“你也渴望我，是不是？”

“老同学。”

他说着同学，却像是变了个人，那漂亮的眼睛染了刀光，淬了毒液，卸下正经八百的伪装，握住他的要害，勾住他的心房。

在敖丙心里，哪吒又傲又凶，还有点坏，但总是甜的，会在楼下笑着等他，把自行车铃按得叮当响。看片时抚慰，会像他一样脸红，眼中含水。

可现在却撇开云雾，窥见一隅，野猫变成了豺狼，扒下纯情的表皮，露出卑劣的情欲。仿佛要吞没他，生吞活剥，送进肚里。

敖丙有点害怕，退了一下，顿时下体剧痛，被掐得发抖。其实下不下药没关系，哪吒要想做什么，他只能求饶，无从推拒。

“你不是？那你别……”

哪吒说：“回答我的问题。”

敖丙一怔，脸更红了，双眼不停眨动。那心跳飞速，像跑了八千米，又像得了病。

胯下的性器很硬，脑中一团浆糊，只知道自己在被侵略，侵略者心怀不轨，并且肆无忌惮。

如果换作别人，他会觉得恶心，毕竟性不能摆在明面上，应该藏着掖着，不该太早，也不该太快。可哪吒不是别人。

是他的梦中情人。

所以敖丙说：“……是。”

虽然梦里他不是被干的那个，但无所谓了。人是一个人，别的又何妨呢。

哪吒一怔。

他做过准备，那药虽然是止痛药，可加了点儿料，此时药效发作，又刻意晾了人半天，让他惊慌害怕，心里七上八下，彷徨又脆弱，很容易被攻克。何况敖丙本来就是gay。

但哪吒还是开心起来。

他没被拒绝。

尽管动机不纯，是打定主意要玩弄人，抛弃人的，可你情我愿总好过生硬强迫。那眼里闪了光，嘴角上翘，半晌才道：

“操，真乖。”

哪吒眯着眼，掰开敖丙的左腿，从双手交铐形成的圈儿里钻进去，亲了下他的脖颈。另一只手从裤裆里抽出，用力扯低了囚裤，露出灰色内裤。

他整个人倚在敖丙身上，掐住他的下颔，逼他睁开眼睛，四目相对。接着便露了牙齿，镰刀似的，声色恶劣：

“看着我。”

“看我是怎么宠你的，宝贝。”


	7. 【7】

哪吒给敖丙口交。

他没做过这事，也不知道为什么做，大概是脑子发抽，见敖丙一脸生涩、怯生生地盯着他，突然就动了心，想伺候他一下。

在折磨他之前。

敖丙低着头，双手铐在一起，圈着左腿，也将哪吒圈在怀中。哪吒就掀起他的囚服，在左胸口啃咬，又捏住右胸的乳尖，细细碾磨。

接着慢悠悠往下，吻过胸口细长的弧线，线条优美的肌肉，在腹部脐窝处停住，绕着周边敏感的嫩肉轻舔，热气抚弄。

那处很快僵硬，起伏不定，像膨胀的风箱，又像海中船帆，身不由己。

哪吒问：“你练过腹肌？”

“没有。但以前经常锻炼……”

“很硬。”

哪吒坏笑，又意有所指地挑高眉毛，眼光往下，“那儿更硬。”

敖丙：“……”

他偏过头，眉尖若蹙，紧张得下颔咬紧，心口一片惶惶，脑里混乱糟糟。

如果换个场景，在任何其他地方，哪吒来亲他逗他，他应该十分开心，飞起来去。

但这是监狱，他是囚犯，他是狱警，他们在禁闭室里苟且，探照灯下无所遁形。

哪吒说他不喜欢男人。

那这算什么？

……会有明天吗？

他正迷茫着，却感觉下体一湿，被绵软的唇舌包裹，齿列扫过，碰了一下。有点疼，但爽意更加确切，激得他绷直了腿，夹紧哪吒的肩。

“操。”

哪吒含糊地骂，手掌握住他的大腿内侧，以不由分说的力道推开，狠狠掐了一把，又揉捏根部的两颗蛋，动作陡然粗暴起来。

原本是试探的轻舔，却变成掠夺般的刮蹭，敖丙被他吮得又疼又痒，像是被狼狗含住了命根，三魂失了七魄，推拒地揉他头发，呻吟道：

“别……行了……不要了……”

他正疼着，哪吒却又温柔起来，用舌尖轻轻舔过，抚慰着痛处。竟然比刚开始还爽些。

敖丙就不说话了，咬着唇受着，手没处放，就捏着他肩上的徽章，恍惚地瞧那代表正义的标志。

却做这荒唐事。

他爽得狠了，又很久没自慰过，很快便泄出来，脑海中一片白光。睁眼就见哪吒正瞪着他，眉眼如同雕刻，唇边挂着白浊。

敖丙尴尬，艰难地挪了挪身子，企图扯上裤子，动作中不可避免地贴紧哪吒，不禁脸红。

“抱歉，我也没注意怎么就……”

哪吒眯着眼，从他怀里钻出去，把口里的精液咽下了，用袖子擦了把脸，咬了牙假笑道：

“没事儿。照你这速度，我干你一次你能射个四五次，也算厉害。”

敖丙：“……”

他整天被怼来怼去，泥人也有脾气。何况刚高潮过，现在又累又虚，就抱着腿喘息着，不高兴道：

“还没说让你干呢。”

“那你要给谁干？”

哪吒冷笑，语调十分挑衅，眼看要把人惹生气了，却突然又凑过去，小猫似的蹭了蹭敖丙脖子，蹭得他一怔，一下子就软了心。

“别闹了。你是不是听说我是gay，觉得好奇，所以才故意招我……可我还有四年多刑期，玩不起的，你知道吗？”

哪吒道：“我哪儿那么闲。你傻不傻，我要是对你没意思，谁没事照顾旧同学？”

“啊，那难道……你喜欢我吗？”

敖丙一怔，心跳不已，焦灼地等待回答，却没等到。哪吒只是斜了他一眼，把剩下的一丁点白液卷入舌中，就退开，单手解开了皮带扣。

他盯着敖丙，眼神直勾勾的，让他一时忘了问话，只记得害羞。哪吒边瞧他，边把右手伸进裤裆，喉间发出一声轻哼，哼得婉转动听，情色味十足。

他勾着笑，也勾出敖丙心里的热浪，低声道：“刚才给你舔，现在我也硬了，怎么办好？”

“又不是我要……”

敖丙被瞪，眨着眼勉强改口，“那，那我也帮你舔，好吧。”

“不用，你俩小时没喝水，舔起来嘴唇会裂。我要你摸摸它而已。”

他低声说着，挺了挺腰，把胯部送到敖丙铐住的双手中间，那性器硕大直挺，内裤箍不住了，就从拉链缝中探出个夸张的鼓包，嚣张地碰他指尖，侵略性十足。

“愣着干嘛？又没让你舔，这么简单还不会？”

比起舔弄，这好像是简单多了。敖丙有所对比，竟然觉得摸一摸还好，理所应当。

他小心地伸出指尖，刚戳了戳，就被握住手腕，五指被紧扣，覆上硬邦邦的裤裆，上下搓弄。

“呃……嗯……”

哪吒呻吟了几声，气音微颤，眼皮半掀，睫毛下黑眼珠一眨不眨，溢着水光。声音懒洋洋的，故意放轻，还挺诱人：

“摸着比以前更长了，是不是？同学。”

敖丙：“……”

他想起来，那次俩人逃学回家，窝在沙发上，哪吒借口生病，要人宠，非得看黄片。结果看得面红耳赤，把性器掏出来撸动，还逼着敖丙也掏。

当时敖丙想转移话题，脑子一抽，竟然说到：咦，你竟然比片子里的男演员还长，奇怪……

现在真的更长了。

但他再也说不出那种话，哪吒也不会再为此而害羞脸红，推他咬他了。

敖丙张了口，俊秀英挺的面容绯红，像蒙了层桃色薄雾，有些无措。哪吒被他盯得心烧，就翻了下眼皮，嘟囔道：

“真是个呆子。”

说完就不再废话，握着敖丙的手给自己撸，又嫌手铐碍事，干脆将两根性器贴在一起摩蹭，眼睛对着眼睛，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，睫毛相贴。

敖丙发抖，他就又喂了他一颗止疼药，让他干咽下去，又吻上嘴唇，尝到一点儿苦味。手从后腰伸入，在穴口压了压。

“你太紧了，可不好操。”

敖丙咬唇，“你很有经验似的。”

哪吒其实没什么经验，但胜在聪明好学，还特别会装。此时就扯了嘴角，“废话。不然怎么宠你？”

敖丙：“你这人……啊……啊，疼……”

哪吒压着他，用指尖沾了龟头溢出的淫水，尝试着插入后穴，才进一小节就卡住了。他不以为意，又从腰带上解下一根小棍，木制的，表面光滑。

迅速撸了几下，让两人都射出来，就用精液敷满了小棍，推进敖丙的后穴。一开始阻力很大，他就拍人家屁股，低声叫放松，问疼吗？

敖丙红着脸摇头，说还好，主要是涨得慌。

“那就好，夹着吧，明天给你换型号。”哪吒亲他一下，“禁闭完我带你洗澡，有肥皂做润滑，应该能操。”

敖丙颤着身体，射出的液体被哪吒用衬衫袖口擦去，囚裤被提上。吃了药又恍惚起来，穴里异物感强烈，哪吒居然把这玩意一直挂在腰上……

不禁夹紧了腿，轻声问：“你认真的吗？”

“嗯。”哪吒说，“我是认真想操你。”

他果然认真。

禁闭室中，每隔几个小时，哪吒就过来抱抱他，时而亲亲，时而揉捏肌肉，缓解酸痛。温情不过片刻，就脱了裤子，握住细长的木棒，拧动着抽插穴口。

最后一天，敖丙的禁闭结束，踉踉跄跄，肌肉僵直没法走路，几乎是被提进了职工浴室。这儿很小，只有两间，是给值班的狱警用的。

他照例吃了药，有点晕，被按着双手撑住墙壁，腰下塌而臀部撅起，成九十度角，水从头顶上啪啪打下，落在后颈，滑入肉色丘壑。

肉臀被掰开，粗壮的性器插入，先勾着逗弄了几下，接着凶狠而快速地撞击，四处搜刮，很快碰着了敏感点，死命操弄。

哪吒的动作狠得要命，话语时而温柔缱绻，时而冷漠讥嘲，射精时紧紧搂着他，嘴唇贴着脸颊亲吻，像蝴蝶落在花瓣上，既缠绵又清纯。

很快又硬起来，利剑似的插进去，横冲直撞，肆意鞭挞，好像敖丙只是个剑鞘，活该挨操。

等终于结束，敖丙跪在地上，十指扣着墙上瓷砖，几乎要陷进去。抹了把满脸的水珠，睫毛颤颤地抬起，心里边既迷茫又开心，满含试探。

他不清楚哪吒的想法，心里知道应该问明白了再做，但情感先于理智，懵懵懂懂就上了本垒。此时望着那宽肩窄臀，体格匀称的赤裸躯体，竟然心跳不已。

哪吒笑了笑，自在地先穿上警服，又把人拖起来，囚服和内裤塞给他，捏了把翘臀。

“要不要帮？”

敖丙摇头，动作艰难，腿一打开就疼，尾椎处火辣辣撕裂一般，却硬是自己穿上了。

哪吒好整以暇地瞧着他，意味不明地弯了嘴角，“这内裤是我买的，好穿吗？”

入狱时只配发两条，有一条被人拿了，敖丙没办法，有几天只能晚上洗了，光着屁股睡下等着晾干。一听不禁感激，道了句谢。

“不用谢。”

哪吒说，“反正我拿了你的，用来自慰。还是你要那条回去？”

敖丙：“……不用了。”

他们刚做完爱，哪吒的态度却十分冷淡，端出副平常的架子来，抱着臂点了根烟。又让敖丙伸手，给他上铐，领着人往监舍走。

敖丙问：“我们这样……算吗？”

“算什么？”

“在一起。”

“……”

哪吒的脚尖顿了顿。他刚才有点紧张，心跳飞快，这才抽了根烟平静，现在又蹦跶起来。

敖丙比他想的更加直白。

他一时措手不及，闭了闭眼，深吸口气转过身，把手搭在腰带上，漫不经心地笑了笑。

“不算。”

敖丙的脸色一变，正要开口，却听他道：“我们这个关系，还说什么在一起？又不是高中生谈恋爱。走一步算一步吧，如果你愿意。”

他说得有理，恋爱是给自由人的礼品，不属于囚犯。前些天还有人闹绝食不吃饭，因为老婆跟他离婚，面都不来见，只能见到法院的人。

连要求忠诚都是奢望，更别谈情爱。

但敖丙还是有些难受，手指悄悄攥紧，“那我不愿意呢？”

“由不得你。”哪吒上前一步，戳了戳他胸口，声色压低，“得由你的心。”

……

“05房到了，进去。”

终于到达监舍，哪吒找钥匙时一串金属碰撞，听起来好像禁闭室里他们缠绵，脚镣的声响，让敖丙心惊。

入了其中，那布鞋刚踩上石灰地，就像激起了千层浪，一层层波荡。犯人们偷眼看他，窃窃私语。

哪吒皱了眉，警告地敲响铁门，使得全场安静下来，又冲敖丙道：“明天你不用跟祝齐走，跑操后等我给你重新排班，换去生产车间。”

敖丙一怔，这才想起他承诺过调出施工队，的确言出必行，于是轻声道谢。

“谢什么？”哪吒白他一眼，取下他的手铐，动作温柔，“你给我的也不少。”

“我不是为了……”

“我知道。”

哪吒锁上门，背转身又回过头来，见敖丙还站在原地，怔怔地看着他，就微笑起来，做出清晰的口型，有轻浅的气音。

“明天见。”

“晚安，敖丙。”

敖丙没回答，又立了会儿，才晕头转向地转过身，苦恼地皱了眉头。

哪吒在想什么啊，一会儿居高临下，一会儿平易近人，半真半假的，忽冷忽热，若即若离。既把你当犯人，又要你做情人。

太混蛋了。

拖着疲惫的身体，敖丙挪上床，手刚按上枕头就猛地一疼，连忙收手，黑着脸拆开枕套，抖了抖那团棉花，倒出一只刺猬。

他咬牙，心烦得要命，就拎着刺猬扔在地上，高声道：“各位，你们谁是没娘养的，把自己亲娘丢在我床上了？嗯？”

胡岩坐在他对面床上，被飞来的刺猬砸中小腿，吓了一跳。此时嘿了一声，“怎么，刚出来就想再打架，再被关啊？”

敖丙冷冷：“不关你事。”

“可我知道是谁干的。”

“哦。你自己？”

胡岩哈哈一笑，“不要这么大敌意嘛。你现在这个处境，没多少人敢跟你说话，我算勇士了。”

“我什么处境？”

“你才关禁闭，李队就去端了黄山的窝，抄出五六条烟，还有一堆钉子。那钉子是韩爷的，人家涉黑又沾人命，有钱还有背景，现在可盯上你了。有人想整你讨好他也不稀奇。”

“韩爷？他叫什么？”

“韩中信。咋啦，你认得他？”

敖丙的嘴角抽了抽，“……不认得。”

他认得。

韩中信，原名韩信，重名于是改了。是他父亲以前的下属，他口里的韩叔叔，经常来家里吃饭。

当初敖广想洗白，做了许多沽名钓誉不得利的事情，俩人观念相左，从此分道扬镳。

还记得最后一次见面，韩中信笑着，把手搭在敖丙肩上，轻拍了拍，“丙儿，你爹觉得你个性好，一门心思要你走正道。我倒觉得你心志坚定，又有韧性，狠起来恐怕比你哥还狠些。”

敖丙摇头，“我不狠啊。”

“你不狠，那是还没到时候。”韩中信微笑。

“我等着看你。”


End file.
